


You're In My Dreams...Or Nightmare? (Whatever)

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dreams and Nightmares, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot Twists, Stiles Stilinski Wears Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where on your twenty first birthday you find your soulmate when you both share a same dream. The dream would be a glimpse of their future scene.Stiles dreamt about Derek. He would be happy about it only if Derek hadn't shot him in his dream.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Soulmate AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507916
Comments: 35
Kudos: 397





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with another crazy soulmate fic..lol! Hope you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Hey Stiles. Are you done with those coz I've tons of them waiting at the entrance" 

Twenty one year old Stiles sighed, peeking at his best friend Scott from behind the tower of books piled high in his arms before dumping them on the table. He ran a hand on his face and huffed "Scott I've been working for five hours straight. Have some mercy on my muscles" he plopped down on the chair, placing his face on the desk "I want to quit" 

Scott rolled his eyes "What happened to 'I-need-money-for-my-law-college' motto?" 

"Screw law...screw life...screw you..screw everything" Stiles whined looking at the boring library filled with nothing but books "I need a break"

"Stop with the melo dramatics and get up" Scott pulled a whiney Stiles who gathered the books to put them on the cart behind so he could place them back on the shelves "I hate this place"

"No you don't" quipped Scott "You love reading books, so much that it gave you glasses" 

Stiles pushed his specs up and pulled a tongue at his friend who grinned "You kinda look nerdy in those" 

"Shut up Scott" mumbled Stiles as he started placing books alphabetically. Scott laughed lightly "Some might even think you look cute" 

Stiles turned with a frown "Who said that!? Was it the weird dude with a yellow teeths?" 

"Awww...so you did notice him huh?" Scott teased and caught the book that Stiles threw at him "Only because he's the creepiest man I've ever met!"

"More creepier than serial-killer guy?" 

Stiles groaned pushing his glasses up "Why did you have to remind me of him?" an involuntary shiver ran through his spine. The guy of whom Scott was talking about, didn't look more than a couple of years older to him but definitely fell in serial-killer category

Derek Hale

A regular customer for last three months who came twice a week, always on Mondays and Fridays. He never asked for a book on a subject he'd already checked. Books that were...

New York's sewage system in late 1800s

The best ways to torture your enemy 

American Predator

In short Stiles thought...no scratch that...Stiles was confirmed Derek was a serial killer. He felt bad for his poor soulmate who would have no choice but to stuck with him for rest of his life. He wondered who the unlucky fellow might be and...

Scott clicked his fingers "Hello! Stiles... hey it's early to dream about your soulmate. Your birthday is tomorrow" 

Stiles smiled, a small blush covering his face. He lived in a world where on your twenty first birthday, you find your soulmate when you both share the same dream. The dream would be a glimpse of a future scene. He was so excited to see his soulmate's face. Their meeting would be magical. Like stars will twinkle and dance around the black sky, like there will be soft music playing in the background. His soulmate will softly cup his face, bringing their lips together and...

"I need a book" 

Stiles and Scott turned to face the new voice and were little surprised "What are you doing here?" 

Derek confidently walked further inside "I need a book" 

Stiles frowned "But you usually come on Monday or Friday" 

"Is there a rule here or something that I missed?" Derek frowned already walking through the aisle where they kept criminal and action books 

Stiles huffed out a breath "No..umm..take what you need" he whispered the next word to himself "serial killer" 

Derek did a sharp about turn "What did you say?" 

Stiles's eyes widened "I.. ah..I was just.. ummm.." he fumbled but was saved by Scott "He's just not feeling well today. Don't mind him. Please take what you need. I'll be at the counter" 

Derek stared at Stiles with his sharp eyes before picking up a book that read 'In cold blood'

Stiles pushed the glasses up again. He didn't know why but Derek scared him. He quickly hid himself behind another shelf, rearranging already assembled books. He took a huge sigh of relief when Derek finally stepped out of the library. Scott laughed at Stiles's reaction "Relax..it's not that he's going to turn up as your soulmate" 

Stiles gasped "Don't even joke about that Scott. I don't want that guy anywhere near me" 

LATER THAT NIGHT

The eerie darkness of the night never failed to scare Stiles. The pitch black curtain draped over the sky and the twisted warped shapes that the stars made against the darkness. Some might think...infact many may think the night is beautiful. Some enjoying the cold breeze, some eating icecream with their families while few just stood in their balcony viewing the stars that decorated the night

The night might be young and beautiful for everyone but not to Stiles....

"Derek stop!" Stiles screamed, pure terror leaking from his eyes, body shivering like a leaf in storm "You can't do this!" 

"You leave me no choice" Derek gritted through his clenched teeth and pulled the trigger filling the room with the loud noise of gun shot

Stiles crumbled down in an unceremonious heap

Stiles gasped bolting up on his bed. The loud boom of gun shot had startled him out of his nightmare. His cheeks were wet with tears and body covered in sweat. The covers were twisted around probably because he was thrashing in his sleep. His heart pounded against his chest and he trembled. He fumbled for his glasses with shaky hands, taking uneven gasps. He dreamt about his soulmate but what kind of dream was that. No.. this wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare. 

His soulmate was Derek...

And Derek shot him

"What the fuck!?" 

OTHER SIDE

Derek snapped his eyes open and sprung up on his bed. He heaved short breaths and wiped the sweat off his forehead. After seeing the same dream again and again for last two years, he finally saw the person's face whom he was going to take a shot at "Oh Thank God"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! As you all know by now how bad I'm at tagging chapters, I added another one too on this story. Thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Seriously dude? Derek?"

"Yes"

"The Derek Hale?"

"Yes Scott"

"You mean...our serial killer Derek Hale?"

"Will you stop it!" Stiles grunted getting irritated "No matter how many times you repeat, it's not going to change the fact that he's going to kill me in near future"

"Wow" Scott breathed heavily "I'm sorry man. It's really hard to believe. I mean did Derek say why he wants to kill you"

"No"

"Did he look angry?"

"I think so"

"Why?"

"Scott stop playing twenty twenty questions with me okay. I'm freaking out here!"

"Sorry sorry...umm...okay first of all calm down"

"Easy for you to say. Your soulmate doesn't want to play with your blood"

"Derek was playing with blood?"

"Scott!"

"Sorry okay... maybe there is some kind of mistake. Maybe you did something to piss him off?"

"Then I seriously doubt his communication skills"

"Are you sure it was him?" 

"Yeah...I mean more than eight six... or more than eighty nine percent" 

"What happens with rest on eleven percent?"

"It falls under "blur" category?" 

"What?" 

"I was too freaked out so I barely remember it"

"I really don't know what to say"

"Should I call the cops?"

"Do you think they will believe you when you yourself aren't sure? You even don't know the right details Stiles"

"Please save me"

"Look I'll see you tomorrow and then we'll talk about it more"

"How come you're not coming today!?" Stiles yelled in the phone. It was six in the morning and he hadn't been able to get any sleep after having dreamt about his soulmate who by the way was going to kill him in near future. He called Scott and told him about his dream "Did you not hear a word I said?"

"Stiles I'm sorry but my Dad's sick so I've to go the office"

Stiles groaned "Oh my God...I can clearly see the pattern"

"What pattern?"

"You're not coming and Mr Forbes (owner of library) has left town for two days. So it's just going to be me...alone in the whole library. A perfect scene to commit a crime. I'm sure this is my last day"

Scott moved towards washroom picking up his toothbrush "Are you sure Derek shot you in the library?"

Stiles closed his eyes trying hard to remember the place but it was all blur to him except for the part where Derek shoots him "I'm not sure" he confessed quietly

"Great! So it's definitely not today. Why don't you talk to him when he comes today"

"Yeah Scott I'm literally dying to meet my killer"

"Good point"

Stiles paused for few seconds "Wait a minute. If I dreamt about him, I'm sure he has also dreamt about me before...he's looks older to me so he must have..." his eyes widened "Oh my God! Do you think that's the reason why he's reading all the crime books?"

"Stiles"

"Derek knows I'm his soulmate! Maybe he's stalking me for months. Maybe he loves somebody else and wants to get rid of me!"

"Stiles..."

"C'mon Scott! It makes sense. He wants me dead and that's why he visits our library. I'm sure..."

"Stiles stop it!"

"I'm not going to library"

"What?"

"Or better idea! I'm never leaving my house again"

"You can't stay cooped up in your house whole life"

"I can try...maybe...I don't know....how hard can it be"

"Stiles just go to the library okay. Nothing is going to happen. I'm sure it's all a mistake. Besides didn't you once had a crush on him during his early days at the library"

Stiles flushed red. Yes he did have a teeny weeny (Scott always knew it was GIGANTIC) crush on Derek. But who wouldn't. The guy was drop dead handsome. Any guy would be lucky to have him as his mate "That was before his hands weren't coated with criminal books. I'm telling you Scott, the guy is dangerous"

Scott walked out of the washroom and sat down on his bed "You are thinking too much. Just relax"

A pause

"I'm scared Scott"

"Not gonna lie to you bro. It's never happened before so just be careful okay"

"Yeah" Stiles gulped down a heavy lump "See you tomorrow if I'm alive"

"You'll be fine dude"

"In case I die, I'm coming back to haunt you" Stiles hung up the call and laid on his back with a groan. He should be happy he found his soulmate but the fear was killing him softly. Why would Derek want to kill him? The question kept looping around his mind like a broken record. The boy sighed and decided to get ready for the day and mentally prepare himself to face his inevitable fate.

OTHER SIDE

Derek paced around his living room, mind consumed by his dream. The same dream he has being seeing since he turned twenty one. The thing was that he never saw his soulmate's face. It was always a blur figure to him, begging and yelling for him not to shoot him and that's when he realized, his better half hadn't celebrated his twenty first birthday. But after tonight, the face was clear. His soulmate was Stiles. The same cute and adorable boy who was the reason why he goes to library. Well there was another reason too but...

_Author's Note : Let's discuss that later_

Derek was more than happy to find out his soulmate was Stiles. The only thing that worried him was his dream. He didn't know how or what will be the circumstances that will lead him to take a shot at Stiles but atleast he would be prepared now. He wished there was a way to avoid the scene but it was impossible. Once you dreamt the scene with your soulmate, it has to come true. There was no stopping it from happening. 

Derek debated talking about his dream to Stiles but went against the idea knowing no matter what he will say, the scene was bound to happen

Atleast Derek knew how it was going to end

Derek picked the gun from the table and pocketed it "Let's hope things do really go according to our dream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so so much for reading this story. You guys are simply the BEST!!! On with the next and last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles cautiously entered the library, holding on to his glasses and looking for any signs that showed Derek had come to give him a bloody surprise (totally pun intended) He really didn't want to come in the first place but had no choice since his dream never showed time or date. The silence was deafening and made his heart thump wildly in his chest. Making sure he was alone in the library the boy moved in and took a seat at the counter. He banged his head on the desk and moaned pitifully "It's my birthday. I can't... I don't want to die today"

The time passed and it was afternoon now. Stiles was so glad Derek hadn't showed up and only his regular book lovers. During lunch time he got a call from Scott and mumbled grumpily "Yeah I'm still alive"

Scott chuckled "And I was thinking what to wear on your funeral. By the way black looks good on me"

Stiles scoffed "Don't forget if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me"

"Okaaaay then I suppose Allison will also tag along. I'm not leaving my soulmate behind"

"Please don't say the word soulmate. It reminds me of...you-know-who"

"You do know Derek's not Voldemort right?"

"He's definitely got the killer attitude like him"

Pause

"Scott?"

"Hey I gotta go Stiles. I'll call see you in the evening okay"

Stiles sighed "Okay. If I'm alive" he muttered last words and hung up the phone. Maybe he was thinking too much. Derek wouldn't... shouldn't kill him "I'm a nice guy Derek. Give me a chance to prove it"

A thought crossed Stiles's mind "I should call him! Yes.. atleast give him a heads up about the future" he perked up for few seconds but then groaned at his own idea "Derek already knows about the dream. He's probably fitting bullets in his gun right now, ready to..."

Suddenly the front door burst open and Stiles jumped on his feet as if expecting Derek to storm his way in and rain all the bullets on his chest. To his surprise a ragged clothed man rushed inside the library holding a gun and walked straight towards him "Hey! I need a place to hide!"

Stiles's eyes nearly bulged out of his socket. The scene was almost same as his dream but the man did not look like Derek. Maybe he disguised himself so no one could identify him "Ah.. Derek?"

The man looked confusingly at Stiles "Who?"

"You are..."

"Shut the fuck up!" The man barked "The cops are behind me. I need a place to hide!"

Stiles gulped down a heavy lump, pushing the specs up from his nose "You do know that you're not suppose to play hide and seek with the cops right? I mean crime is punishable in all states over here"

The man sneered "Maybe I'll let my bullet speak for myself if you don't shut your mouth!"

Stiles held his hands up, body shaking with fear. What kind of birthday was he celebrating today "I'm sorry! I won't..."

Loud footsteps were heard

Stiles and the man turned and saw Derek storm his way in the library "Hey! Drop your weapon!" he shouted at the man pointing his own gun at their direction

Stiles stood frozen, eyelids barely blinking but heart didn't stop thundering in his chest. This was it. His dream. Derek was going to kill him. Suddenly the man ran and stood behind the counter "Stay back!"

Derek cursed inwardly when he realized Stiles was in his line of fire. This was what he had been dreaming about for last two years "There's no way out. Just surrender yourself or else I'll shoot you and..."

That line finally broke Stiles from his shock. He raised his hands high in the air and started rambling, fearing for his death "Stop! You can't kill me!'

"Stiles..."

"I...I...I know we are soulmates Derek. I dreamt about you last night... but you can't kill me... why would you even want to..."

"Stiles stop talking" Derek eyed the man from the corner of his eyes

Stiles shook even more "I'm a good...infact very good guy you know" he laughed nervously "I can cook... I can clean the house.. I..I can buy you all good gifts... watch, clothes.."

"Stiles..." Derek gritted his teeth at the idiot boy

"Shoes? You like shoes? I can even buy that.. anything but don't kill me. I'm your soulmate"

"I know that!" hissed Derek "Will you shut up for a second"

"This is fun" the man snickered from behind "Better than any soap opera"

"Every bad guy does in soap opera" Derek spat back as he glared at the man

Stiles's heart sunk in his stomach as another thought crossed his mind "Oh I get it! The whole picture is clear to me

"Picture?"

You think I'm with him right? Is that why you want to kill me too?"

"What?"

"Oh my God...NO! Derek you have to believe me... I'm not with me..." Stiles pointed a finger at his back "See him? This man? Ewwww.. yuck... gross...he's a goner for sure... I like you Derek... always did have a crush on you...I'm only yours... why would you want to kill something that belongs to you huh?"

Derek went on high alert when he saw the man was trying to escape from behind "Hey! Stop!" he clicked the safety off the gun "Stiles get out my way!"

Stiles didn't hear a word since he was consumed by his own panic thoughts "I really think you should reconsider your choices in life... life you know... something we all should get to live and.."

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Derek stop!" Stiles screamed, pure terror leaking from his eyes, body shivering like a leaf in a storm "You can't do this!"

"You leave me no choice" Derek gritted through his clenched teeth and pulled the trigger aiming for the man behind him

Gun shot

Stiles crumbled down in an unceremonious heap, eyes shutting close like light switch

The man screamed in pain when the bullet hit his shoulder. Derek ran and quickly restrained the man, snapping handcuffs on the criminal's wrists "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will and shall be used against you in the court" he then pulled his phone and dialled 911 "I got a gun shot victim. Send an ambulance at Our Own Library near Central park"

When Derek was satisfied the man wasn't going anywhere, he quickly rushed to help his soulmate "Stiles! Hey open your eyes. Stiles"

Derek got up and grabbed a glass of water, sprinkling some over Stiles's face and gently tapped on his cheeks "Stiles you with me?"

Stiles groaned slowly coming back to conciousness. He saw Derek hovering over him and whined "Did you have to follow me to heaven?"

Derek shook his head with an amused smile "You're not dead you idiot"

Stiles's eyes widened and he scrambled away from Derek "Wait.. what.. how come... I'm not dead?"

"Nope"

"But you... you shot me!"

"No I took a shot _at_ you. There's a difference"

Stiles stared at Derek with his wide doe eyes

Derek smiled, his finger pushed Stiles's glasses back "You do look cute like this but I gotta say ..either you're innocent as a new born infant or stupid as Jerry Brown"

"Who?"

"A colleague at station. He's prone to accidents. Just loves to get into trouble"

Stiles narrowed his brows "Station?"

Derek shrugged pulling an ID from his pocket "I'm a cop. I was following a culprit who had to come in here, you know because of our dream"

Stiles's mouth hung open in shock "Why didn't you tell me before!? How about a heads up, Hey Stiles look out for me when I come to shoot a runaway criminal and by the way I'M A COP!"

Derek rolled his eyes "I didnt know it was you Stiles. I saw your face last night but I knew how it was going to end. I was never going to shoot you"

Stiles's shoulder hunched. Ofcourse Derek saw the whole dream. He was too freaked out in the dream to endure it till the end "I can't believe this. Wait a minute. What about the books you always took, everything on crime and murder"

"Well it does help in understanding what's going on in criminal mind. I did slove couple of cases from the books I read"

Stiles looked away from Derek, lowering his eyes on the floor. Were they always printed tiles? Whatever! He really felt like an idiot right now "I'm sorry"

Derek's eyes softened and he slowly turned Stiles's face so they were now face to face. He ran a thumb on his cheek "Don't be. I can understand you were scared"

Stiles blushed at the soft touch "So umm...we are... you and me.. I'm your.."

"Soulmate" finished Derek with a smile "I always wondered why was I attracted to you so much but now I know the reason. We belong with each other"

Stiles sighed falling into Derek's arms "I'm so glad my nightmare turned into pleasant dream"

"Well _my_ dream was never a nightmare"

"Derek!"

Derek laughed tightening his hold on Stiles "Happy birthday"

"Best birthday ever and I get to live"

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed "My idiot"

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
